1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle door locking device.
2. Related Art
One of vehicle door locking devices is shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-233456. This vehicle door locking device includes a base unit adapted to be installed in a vehicle door and provided with a latch mechanism for retaining the vehicle door in a closed state relative to a vehicle body, a housing unit provided with an actuating mechanism for actuating the latch mechanism, and a child-proof lever provided in the housing unit. The child-proof lever is assembled to the housing unit oscillatably on an axis extending in the vehicle width direction (W direction) when the housing unit is installed in the vehicle door through the base unit. The child-proof lever is manually operable. The base unit and the housing unit are integrated.